Miracle Boy
by NinjaJay4526
Summary: Nothing can go right for Percy and Annabeth, even on their honeymoon! From terrifying flights to becoming a "Miracle Boy", Percy and Annabeth never fail to get themselves into hilarious situations. Romance, humor, fluff, Percabeth... everything from our favorite couple! Rated K


**A/N: ****Hey guys! Thank you all for the positive feedback on my last story I Love You Percabeth. If you haven't read it, you should check it out and my other story I Won't Say I'm in Love. I know it has been a while since I updated, but I have been really busy over the summer traveling and playing summer sports. This was actually written on my flight back from Greece. In fact, I just got back from a trip doing exactly what I describe Percy and Annabeth doing, but backwards! Read, review, and enjoy!**

"I don't like planes I don't like planes I don't like planes," Percy repeated as if it was his mantra, over and over and over again.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chastised.

She snuck a sidewise glance at the raven-haired boy next to her. Percy was curled up into a tight ball, hugging his knees to his chest for dear life. His face was a sickly green color and his eyes were darting back and forth around the cabin. Sweat dripped into his brow and he wiped it away quickly, much to his embarrassment.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. After years and years of endless teasing and begging, Percy and Annabeth had finally gotten married. The two were currently on the way to their honeymoon location, which, much to Percy's frustration, could only be reached by flying. They were flying directly from New York to the Greek island of Santorini. From there, Percy rented a private sailboat, which they would be using to sail around the Greek islands. Much to Annabeth's delight, their final destination was Athens, Greece. It had always been Annabeth's dream to see the Parthenon in person, and now that dream was coming true.

The plane started to shake and Percy rushed to grab the seat armrest. His knuckles turned white and the large purple vein near his temple popped out, pounding violently.

"We are currently experiencing a little air turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts."

"OH HADES."

* * *

After what Percy called a "GODS THE PILOT WAS TRYING TO KILL US WE ALMOST DIED" landing, the newlyweds claimed their luggage and exited the airport. With surprisingly little hassle, they were able to catch a taxi to drive them to their hotel. On the way, Percy and Annabeth looked out the windows, pointing out different structures to each other. Snow-white buildings hung over the cliffs, threatening to fall any second. The sea was a sparkling sapphire color, the same as the windows, doors, and roofs on all the small houses and churches. Percy drummed lightly on his bouncing knee and Annabeth knew it was because of the nearby ocean.

The car ride was pretty quick, and like the 5 year old he tended to be, Percy jumped out of the taxi to check out the hotel. As she made her way to the front desk to check in, Annabeth noticed that _Hotel Vedema_ was written across the front entrance in blue cursive lettering. '_Looks fancy'_ she thought to herself. '_Maybe that Kelp Head actually did something right for once.'_

The receptionist was a young lady with pin-backed, straight, auburn hair. She and her colleague wore matching blue-stripped shirts and white jeans. She smiled kindly as Percy and Annabeth entered the hotel lobby.

"Hello and welcome to the Vedema Hotel Santorini," she said in a thick accent. "Are you the Jacksons?"

"Yes, we are, thank you," Annabeth responded as Percy rocked back and forth on his heels and scanned the room.

"I hope you had a nice flight-" Percy snorted and Annabeth elbowed him harshly in the ribs. "-and that you will enjoy your time here." She handed over their room key and told them to follow her.

The nice lady gave Percy and Annabeth a tour of the hotel, with Percy asking every five seconds a question about the beaches. The receptionist was quickly getting irritated and just ended up ignoring his questions.

"And finally," she said with an exaggerated huff, "here at the Vedema Hotel, we have our very own saltwater swimming pool. It is open from seven in the morning to eight in the evening. Are there anymore questions I can answer for you?"

Percy's eyes lit up at the sound of a saltwater pool and he started doing a little jig. The hotel woman shot him a weary look, one eye twitching slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to finally shut him up.

"That will be all, thank you," she interjected, while sending Percy a death glare.

Sighing in relief, the receptionist spun on her heels, her hair swinging around in a sharp arch, and strutted back to the lobby. Percy turned to look at Annabeth with one eyebrow raised.

"Man, what was her problem?"

* * *

"ANNABETH THE BUS! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS! ANNABETH CHASE GET YOUR TAN BUTT DOWN HERE WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!"

Annabeth looked down at the white bed where two pairs of her bathing suits were spread out. '_Blue to match the ocean or grey to match my eyes?' _she thought to herself.

"Percy what do you think? Blue bathing suit or grey?" she asked, tapping her finger lightly on her chin.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN EVERYTHING AND IF WE MISS THE BUS TO THE BEACH NOW, WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER TEN WHOLE MINUTES FOR THE NEXT ONE! IF THIS HAPPENS, CHASE, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOUR BUTT TO TARTARUS."

Annabeth blushed at his compliment, ignoring the rest of his threats. Deciding on a green one to match Percy's eyes, she quickly changed and made her way to the front of the hotel, only to see Percy on his knees pleading with the bus driver to wait just _one_ more minute. In the moment he stopped arguing to look at Annabeth with lust-filled eyes, the bus driver took that opportunity to speed away, leaving behind a smirking Annabeth and a bug-eyed Percy.

* * *

After the longest ten minutes of Percy's life, they finally made it to the famous black sand beach. Stripping while running full speed to the water, Annabeth was left laughing in Percy's wake. While sprinting, Percy started feeling the intense heat of the sand. He panicked and started hopping from foot to foot _ooh-ing _and _ahh-ing _in pain. Once close enough, he dove straight into the water, resulting in a large tidal wave crashing down on a still-in-progress little kid's sandcastle.

Annabeth went to set down their towels under one of the palm tree umbrellas. As she lied down, she could see Percy's black-haired head bobbing up and down, contrasting against the bright blue water. She put on her sunglasses and took out her architecture book to read.

Ten minutes later, she heard a woman scream in English, "A man went under about five minutes ago and still hasn't come up! I think he may have drowned!"

Annabeth peeled her eyes away from her book in speculation at this woman's frantic rant. She scanned the water for Percy, but couldn't find him anywhere. _'Where did that Seaweed Brain go?' _She averted her attention back to the hysterical woman.

"Ma'am can you please describe this man to me?" A lifeguard asked her, trying desperately to calm her down.

"I-I-I could only see that he was tall and broad. He had an athletic build- almost like a swimmer. Oh, and he had black hair."

Percy.

"I saw him too!" someone shouted in Greek.

"Maybe he was attacked by a shark!" someone else hollered.

Suddenly the entire beach erupted into chaos. Some people were searching in the water, while others were on the phone with the Greek police. Children cried for their parents, and Annabeth just stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of her.

As if on cue, and much to Annabeth's amusement, Percy emerged out of the water, only to look around in confusion at the chaotic beach scene.

"There he is!" someone cried

Everyone raced over to Percy fretting over his perfectly fine body. They circled around him and grilled him with questions.

"We thought you drowned!"

"We thought you were attacked!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine," Percy insisted, putting his hands up in surrender. "I was just swimming underwater."

"You must be a miracle boy holding your breath that long!"

'_A miracle boy?_' Percy thought, grinning to himself. '_I can get used to this.' _He scanned the crowed for a certain grey-eyed blonde, only to find her arms-crossed and smirking at all the commotion he was causing.

He sauntered over to her, dividing the sea of people like a king as he walked.

Looking at her with a certain gleam in his eye, he shot her his lopsided smile he said, "Hey Wise Girl, I've decided that I don't like the name Seaweed Brain anymore. From now on, I want you to call me Miracle Boy_._"

She rolled her eyes at him and said to the sound of wailing police sirens, "Whatever you say Barnacle Brains."

"Oh Hades!"


End file.
